Darkness and Memories
by TheAngelOfHope
Summary: Set five years after the book, it focuses on how one child was affected by his time spent on the island.


**Ok so this is a bit random but I've had it saved on my computer for a couple of years and I was really curious as to what other people thought of it. This was my english coursework from about two years ago and I had to write a chapter 13 for The lord Of The Flies. I would really appreciate it if you could review after you've read it. I don't care if its just to say that you thought it was a load of rubbish but I like to know what people to what I've written. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

Darkness and the Memories **

The lightning flashed in the distance, as the boy awoke with a gasp.

It had been five years since the events on the island had unfolded, and still they haunted him and kept him, forever, in a state of guilt. He did not understand why he felt like this. He had been very young whilst on the island and didn't understand what had happened to Piggy and Simon. He knew they were gone but he didn't know how or where. He was now just twelve and wishing that their plane had never crashed and how long it would be until someone found out the truth about how he felt.

As he awoke, he could feel the cold sweat dripping off his face, he could hear the deep and heavy breaths of air as his lungs slowly expanded and contracted. He had awoken from his nightmare of the island to the calm, peacefulness of his house. He didn't dare tell anyone of his nightmares in case they just laughed at him and said "Aw his imagination has run away with him." He now understood what had happened, but what he couldn't comprehend was why Jack had suddenly turned savage and waged war against Ralph, Piggy and Samneric. From what he could remember, they had not deserved the attacks they had put up with, and yet he knew that he would have done the same because, now that he thought about it, there was nothing else they could have done. As these thoughts were racing through his head he fell out of bed.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

As he lay still on the floor he heard the noises of the outside world. They were the noises of people walking up and down and the sound of the cars as they drove up and down the road past his house. It was such a contrast to the sounds of the island, the island always seemed quite peaceful, apart from the nightmares of the beast. The slow, soothing motion and noise of the waves made it very easy to relax.

He sighed. "_Everything was so much easier then, no-one had to worry about the rules of British society. Okay," _he thought, "_we had a few rules on the island but they were simple. There was nothing as complicated as the rules I must abide by now. The only thing that anyone worried about, really, was the beast." _

He began to lift himself off of the floor when he suddenly realised that he had cut his arms and his knees from the fall. He didn't realise that it was that bad until he could feel the blood trickling down his body. Instead of going straight back into his bed, he walked down the hallway and cleaned himself up. As he walked sedately back to his room he noticed the splattered blood on the floor. The way the drops of blood had fallen reminded him of the conch. He didn't understand why Jack had changed his mind about the power of the conch. To him the conch was a symbol of power that he recognised as the chief or that he had recognised as the chief until it had been broken. The memories of the noises the conch made brought tears to his eyes. The resonating noise it made was beautiful but they always knew the importance of that noise. No-one ever touched the conch or picked it up unless something important was happening.

As his thoughts quickly changed he realised the only thing that had remained constant was the steady light of the moon. He liked to look at the moon, it helped to soothe his thoughts and it made him feel relaxed and took away all of his troubles. But if he looked away they would soon come rushing back to him.

"Why couldn't I have been left behind on the island?" he mumbled to himself, "Everything would have been so much simpler."

He didn't want to appear ungrateful that the boat had seen them but he wished they hadn't. He had just got back into his bed when he thought that he had heard a buzzing noise, which would have been hard as all of the windows were shut, but still the noise persisted. He hated the noise; it made him feel sick to his stomach. The noise aggravated him. He knew the sound was not real but in his mind and yet, still, it angered him. He knew he would never get any sleep if the noise stayed consistent throughout the night. He closed his eyes and hoped that the buzzing noise would go.

The night appeared to pass quickly and soon the sun had risen. While it still trying to get light his mum walked into his room to wake him up but instead of him being in his bed all she found was a note. It read:

**_Dear mother,_**

**_I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you what happened on the island but I knew that you would never believe me if I told you. These past few years I've seen the world through a different set of eyes. I have tried to live with the evil I can now understand and notice but I feel the pain and suffering that the victims of this evil feel. I feel older than my years and there is nothing I can do to change that. I didn't realise that even off the island that the beast would follow me but it did. I'm just sorry that the only way this could be ended is like this. _**

**_Forever you're loving son,_**

**_George x._**

She clutched the not to her breast as the tears streamed down her slender and delicate face. None of his windows were open so she walked towards his built in closet and slowly opened the door. She dropped the piece of paper as her hands went to her mouth. She watched in horror as her only child swung limply.


End file.
